


Overtime Pay

by NidoranDuran



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A late Friday night sees Kara staying around the office longer than usual, but only because she has a late night date with her boss, and for once, it’s Cat who will be doing all the hard work. Commission for mysilenceisamask.





	

Even with the floor completely empty on that late Friday night, Cat felt a shiver of nervousness up her spine as beyond the windows of her office sat a certain lingering, worry-inducing threat, the shuddering concern that someone would somehow find them. That someone would come back in with take-out for a late night, or someone would have forgotten their bag and rush back in. It was something she couldn't get out of the back of her mind and it kept her eyes peering past what she should have been paying attention to, fretting about the possibilities instead of taking for granted what lay before her. At least until the fingers caressing her chin and running through her hair helped guide her.

"Look at me," Kara said, and never had Cat heard her sound quite so firm before, an edge of dominance to her voice that had never been there before. It added something exciting to the sudden touch that so gently pulled her focus back toward her secretary, who sat on the edge of her boss's desk, skirt lifted up to reveal a cock poking through; what Cat was supposed to have been paying attention to. "There we go. Don't worry about the office. Nobody is coming back, and nobody else is going to see what you're about to do." Looking down at Cat with her glasses sliding just a little down her nose, Kara couldn't hide the smile across her face as she added, "But I'll always know, and every time you ask me for something, you're going to remember when you sucked your secretary off."

It was a tonal shift so intense it nearly sent Kara's head spinning. She not only subverted only the entire dynamic of her and Cat's relationship, but she was pushing into bold and slightly vulgar territory, somewhere that seemed very unlike her, but if she was already going to dominate Cat, she may as well throw in some things she wouldn't ever say outside of this insane turn of events.

A slight tug on Cat's hair made her groan, as her eyes fixated on Kara's cock, just as asked. Sticking up from her hiked up skirt, pointed right toward her. Long, thick, and aching for the warmth of her mouth, something that the hands on her head made little attempt to make a mystery out of. With nothing to do but give in, she sighed, opening her mouth and waiting for the descent, fidgeting in her seat as she gave herself up to this insane dynamic. "Well don't draw it out, then."

Biting her lip hard, Kara pulled Cat's head in, pushing her down onto her cock and letting out a restrained moan as she felt the wet heat of her boss's mouth wrapping around the head of her shaft. She wanted to roll her head back and really make a show of savouring this, but to see Cat Grant's head between her legs was the sort of insane sight that she really couldn't tear her eyes from. Her fingers ran through Cat's hair and got a nice, tight grip on her head--at least tight by human standards, she was holding back significantly--before she pulled her head in a bit more, pushing her deeper down her cock as she settled in for the wild ride to follow.

Amid everything feeling far from real enough for Cat's mind to properly wrap around it, the hand pushing against the back of her head was a very helpful, encouraging way for her to stay on pace, as she closed her eyes and leaned forward, never having thought she'd be having sex in her office but always assuming that if she did, it would be her sitting on the desk proper and receiving oral. But there Kara was, getting to have that fun as the secretary, and Cat felt herself doing what she was 'supposed to' far too easily, reaching forward and grasping the base of Kara's cock, pumping it slowly as her head followed the eager suggestions from Kara.

"I didn't expect you to be so cooperative," Kara groaned, legs spreading out a bit wider as her hand settled into a steady motion of guiding Cat along her cock. Not too fast or deep, but with enough of a dominant push to keep her doing what she was supposed to be doing, head bobbing steadily to the rhythm she had in mind for her. She was saving the roughness, as for now she just soaked in the chance to be in control and guide her boss to give her a blowjob that she was completely behind the terms of. "Maybe this is something you've wanted me to do for a while."

Cat's eyes shut tightly as the words hit her. She knew they weren't 'really' Kara's but that did little to change the situation at hand as she kept her head moving, setting the pace for the strokes of her base as she gave the dick before her everything that she was supposed to. It was the strangest feeling, to be there giving head to her secretary, and she knew that Kara was lavishing in the chance to turn the tables, but submission came easier than it should have to Cat and her head began to move quicker along the cock as she felt the bubbling excitement inside of her that pushed her further along this insane path without hesitation.

Faster, Cat's head was dragged, as Kara got a bit worked up, her free hand clumsily reaching to adjust her glasses as her head rolled back and she let out a most frustrated of moans. She didn't know if it would have been too weird to tell her how good she was at this. Was that weird? It was probably very, very weird, but the more she felt of Cat's hot mouth wrapped around her cock the less she cared about that, pulled deeper into something crazy and reckless and altogether far too insane for her to even fathom. All wrapped up tightly in the hot, wet mouth that so expertly did her in.

Kara came without warning, save for a sudden gasp as the fingers on the back of Cat's head tightened, and Cat wanted to think it was intentional, that Kara was cumming in her boss's mouth without warning as some sort of power move to show her control of the situation. The food of salty, thick cum filling her mouth certainly sent a shudder up Cat's spine. But she knew better, as she slowed herself down, stroking to wring out the last few drops before obediently swallowing the sticky mouthful. In truth, Kara had just been too caught up to realize she was nearing her end, and it was with that in mind that Cat obliged, pulling back as the hand released her head.

But it was mere seconds before Kara was back to work, as Cat found herself pulled out of her seat and bent forward over the desk. No warning, no reason, and she cried out in surprise and panic more than anything, as a hand grabbed at her skirt, pulling it quickly up and then tugging her panties back down. "Not bad," Kara said, emboldened now that she'd seen Cat swallow her load down; it gave her the push she needed to really assert herself, as her hands descended upon Cat. Playfully swatting her ass and pushing between her legs, feeling the slick, dripping heat of her pussy all riled up with need. "And it looks like you enjoyed yourself too."

"It was okay," Cat groaned as fingers prodded and caressed her entrance, her hands reaching forward and tightening against the edge of her desk as she steadied herself as much as she could, which wasn't to say very much as she felt Kara begin to rub her more firmly.

"Just okay?" she asked, fingers aggressively toying with Cat's clit while she took hold of her cock and pushed it forward, rubbing it up and down her boss's slit. She was finding it now; the roughness, the more forward, teasing dominance that was going to make the act of domming her boss so much more exciting. "I'm not going to fuck you if you think it was 'okay', so why don't you try that again? And this time, give me a good reason."

The frightening thing for Cat wasn't even that she wasn't going to get off if she didn't play along; it was the realization Kara was serious. It was the firmness in her voice, making her shiver and give in, paired with the steady and aggressive teasing of her entrance, fingers deftly working her labia and her clit over with frightening precision. "Sucking your cock got me wet, and it--ngh, please fuck me." It wasn't a lot; she didn't lay it on very thickly, didn't even really finish a thought before crashing into a plea she never thought she'd give. And she worried for a moment that it was going to bite her in the ass.

But a single harsh slam forward assuaged those concerns, and made Cat cry out once again, as Kara began to fuck her. No warning, no preparation, just a slam forward, Kara burying herself into Cat and then immediately picking up a quick, harsh pace with her thrusts. "Fuck!" Cat yelled, not having expected the harshness bearing down so suddenly upon her, and her grip on the edge of her desk tightened as she realized just what was happening as she felt utterly helpless to do anything to actually stop it.

"There we go," Kara groaned, gripping Cat's hip tightly as she thrust forward, relishing in the sudden warmth of the slick heat around her cock. She wasn't even trying particularly hard, but just going slack alone was making for a nice, rough fuck as her other hand trailed up her back. keeping her cheek down against the surface of her desk as she had her fun. For some people, the pressure to get rough involved going all out, but for Kara, it just meant holding back a tiny bit less, and the desk creaked beneath the force that she subjected Cat to. Not too much to rough up her boss, but definitely enough to hit her with more than she could have expected.

And that was where Cat found herself at her most embarrassed, because she found herself moaning. Loudly. Nails dragging along the edge of her own desk as she was fucked right on top of it by her secretary, a turn of events more mind blowing than she could have expected to find, gripped tightly and held into a position as she was given a peek at the kind of submission that someone like Kara shouldn't have been able to push her into, and yet she relished in the depths of giving in to it all, the sounds she made ignited with a certain overwhelming, desperate kind of need.

Kara was amazed by what she saw, the way that Cat gave in so completely, and she couldn't spare the effort to hold her tongue back through it all. "Just remember next time you want to look at me sternly from your chair that I've fucked you on this desk once, and that you couldn't get enough of it." There was no way she would actually colour their work relationship with the broad strokes of what wash happening her, but for a moment, it sounded like a sweet fantasy, the kind of reversal of fortunes that shouldn't have occupied her mind while she was fucking her boss, but which she really couldn't help. "And I won't hesitate to do it again. Especially with how much you like it; maybe we should get some curtains for here, so nobody will have to see me fucking you during the day."

Moans rose louder as Cat was fucked into heights of elation far past her most twisted imaginings. She wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready for the strength and dominance that Kara flaunted like it was nothing, but she couldn't get enough of it, pushing back against the hips shoving forward, the thick cock filling her with such a firm and unyielding kind of delight that made her head spin wildly out of control as she was pushed right to her peak, and by that point there was nothing left for Cat to be ashamed of as she gave in to all of it. "I love your cock!" she yelled in what was by far the most raw baring of emotion she had ever given her, lit up by the heat of the moment and surrendering something to her as she fed into the dirty talk.

As Cat came with a loud cry of delight, Kara lost herself too, unable to hold back as she watched her boss ignite with such a blissful sound. It was too much for Kara to take as she pushed into her boss one last time. her cock twitched within Cat's folds, and a flood of sticky, hot cum flooding into her made the moans twist higher and louder as Cat's spine arched back and for a moment everything went searing white. For the both of them, it was a change of pace and tone so sudden that neither knew how to handle it, as Kara grabbed Cat and turned her quickly around.

Kara fell back into the chair, pulling Cat into her lap to sit atop her as they both sucked down a needy breath, gasping and groaning and clumsily meeting in a kiss. Kara's glasses were askew but she did nothing to stop it as in the heated afterglow she shared something passionate and heavy with Cat, clinging to her tightly as the 'roles' melted away and only a moment of intimacy remained.

When Cat had her composure back, even with Kara's dick still buried inside of her, she tried to save face. "You won't be getting overtime pay this," as she clumsily pushed her lips up against Kara's.

"This is my overtime pay."


End file.
